Dengan adikku
by Ivousmanquer
Summary: Warning vulgar 21 Chanbaek GS


Cast : Chanyeol baekhyun sehun

Warning vulgar 🔞

Byun Baekhyun 21 tahun, adalah mahasiswi dari salah satu Perguruan Tinggi cukup ternama di Seoul. Sangat cantik, kulit putih, tinggi badan sekitar 165 cm mungkin lebih, buah dada tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat kenyal dan menantang dibalik kaos atau kemeja ketat yang suka dia pakai.

Di kampus, Baekhyun berpacaran dengan seniornya, Park chanyeol, 25 tahun. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Cantik dan ganteng. Usia hubungan mereka yang sudah cukup lama, juga karena gaya hidup mereka yang bisa dibilang bebas, mereka sudah sering melakukan hubungan badan.

"baekhyun sayang aku pengen nih?" kata chanyeol berbisik kepada telinga baekhyun suatu saat di kantin kampus.

"Dasar.. Kamu kan sudah aku kasih semalam," ujar baekhyu sambil mencubit tangan chanyeol.

"Tapi sekarang aku horny, nih..." ujar chanyeol sambil mengusap selangkangannya.

"Ini kan masih di kampus.. Emangnya mau main di kantin sini?" tanya baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol.

"Kita ke aula, yuk!" ajak chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Kita tidak usah main, isepin saja punya aku, ya..." pinta chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil bangkit. Setelah membayar jajanannya, mereka bergegas menuju aula yang memang selalu sepi kalau hari biasa. Mereka tidak langsung masuk, tapi sebentar melihat dulu situasi yang ada. Setelah dinilai aman, mereka segera masuk. Lalu mereka langsung menuju balik panggung podium. Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun agar mendekat. Lalu sambil mengecup bibir baekhyun, chanyeol membuka sabuk dan resleting celananya. Setelah itu diperosotkan celananya sampai lutut.

"Ayo dong, sayang.. cepat isep," pinta chanyeol tak sabar.

Terlihat celana dalam bagian depannya sudah menggembung. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berjongkok.

"Tidak sabaran amat sih," ujar baekhyun sambil mengelus celana dalam Chanyeol yang menggembung.

Sejurus kemudian diperosotkan celana dalam chanyeol sampai lutut. Kontol chanyeol yang sudah tegang dan tegak lalu dikocoknya perlahan sambil sesekali ujung lidah baekhyun menjilat lubang kontol chanyeol.

"Uhh..." Chanyeol mendesah sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Tak lama mulut Baekhyun sudah penuh mengulum kontol chanyeol yang besar. Jilatan dan hisapan serta kocokan tangan baekhyun membuat chanyeol terpejam dan memompa pelan kontolnya di mulut baekhyun.

"Ohh.. Terus sayangg.. Ohh..." desah chanyeol.

Selang beberapa menit, tubuh Chanyeol mengejang. Didesakannya kepala baekhyun ke selangkangannya. Kontolnya agak ditekan dalam-dalam ke mulut baekhyun.

Lalu.. Crott! Crott! Crott! Air mani chanyeol keluar di dalam mulut baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan mendongak menatap chanyeol sambil menelan semua air mani chanyeol di mulutnya. Sambil tersenyum baekhyun bangkit berdiri lalu memeluk dan melumat bibir chanyeol. Chanyeol pun dengan hangat membalasnya..

"Sudah puas?" tanya baekhyun sambil merapikan pakaian chanyeol.  
Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir baekhyun. Merekapun keluar aula..

Suatu hari selesai jam kuliah, chanyeol mengantar baekhyun pulang. Setiba di rumah, adik kandung baekhyun, sehun sedang menonton televisi

"Kamu tidak sekolah, hun?" tanya baekhyun sambil duduk di depan adiknya itu.

"Males ah.. Aku bolos hari ini?" katanya santai sambil tiduran di kursi dan menaikkan satu kakinya ke sandaran kursi.

"Gila kamu!" hardik baekhyun.

Sehun tetap diam tak memberikan reaksi sambil terus menonton televisi.

"baekhyun, aku pulang dulu ya?" kata chanyeol.

"Aku harus ketemu teman nih.. Sudah janji," kata Chanyeol sambil bangkit lalu menghampiri baekhyun.  
"Iya deh.. Jangan nakal ya?" katanya.

"Iya..." kata chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi baekhyun.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Hun..." kata chanyeol.

"O, iya..." kata sehun sambil tersenyum sementara kakinya tetap naik di sandaran kursi. Chanyeol pun segera pulang.

"Mama kemana sih," tanya Baekhyun.

"Tadi sih bilangnya mau ke Mall beli sesuatu," kata sehun.

Mereka terdiam sambil menonton acara di televisi. Tiba-tiba mata baekhyun menoleh ke Sehun ketika adiknya itu menggaruk pahanya karena gatal. Dan dengan santai, Sehun menggaruk pahanya terus sampai ke pangkal paha.

Celana pendeknya ikut naik seiring garukan tangan. Baekhyun sebetulnya merasa biasa saja melihat hal itu. Tapi ketika tangan Sehun agak lama menggaruk selangkangannya, mata Baekhyun melihat sebagian celana dalam sehun menyembul.

Terutama bagian depan celananya yang jadi perhatian Baekhyun. Entah perasaan apa yang datang dalam hati Baekhyun, yang jelas mata baekhyun terus tertuju ke arah selangkangan sehun walau Sehun sendiri sudah selesai menggaruk dan merapikan celana pendeknya

"Kenapa sih kamu melototin celana aku?" tanya sehun mengagetkan baekhyun.

"Eh.. Ihh! Aku tidak lihat apa-apa kok," kata baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan pura-pura menonton televisi lagi.

"Kamu tuh horny ya lihat aku garuk selangkangan?" kata sehun sambil tertawa.

"Yee..!" teriak baekhyun lalu tertawa sambil melempar sehun dengan bantal. Sehun juga tertawa.

"Eh, kamu sudah pernah begini tidak dengan si Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun sambil menyelipkan jempol tangannya diantara telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"Kamu nanya apaan sih? Tau ah!" kata Baekhyun sambil melotot.

"Aku kan cuma nanya..." kata Sehun tenang.

Baekhyun bangkit lalu menghampiri sehun. Diambilnya bantal lalu dipukulkannya ke wajah Sehun.

"Nakal kamu ya!" kata baekhyun sambil tertawa dan terus memukulkan bantal.

Sehun pun tertawa sambil mencoba merebut bantal. Ketika sudah terebut, ditariknya bantal tersebut sampai Baekhyun ikut terjatuh menimpa badan sehun di kursi. Sesaat Tubuh Baekhyun berada di atas tubuh sehun. Entah kenapa perasaan baekhyun yang tadi datang tiba-tiba datang lagi ketika tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh sehun. Apalagi ketika wajah mereka sangat berdekatan hampir bersentuhan. Mereka saling bertatapan sambil diam.

Entah gairah seperti apa yang menuntun bibir baekhyun mengecup dan melumat bibir sehun. Sehun pun dengan hangat membalas ciuman kakaknya itu. Tangan sehun dengan lembut mengusap punggung baekhyun lalu turun dan mulai meremas pantat baekhyun. Mereka berdua terus menikmati ciuman demi ciuman dengan mata terpejam dan nafas mulai memburu.

"Pindah yuk?" bisik baekhyun.

"Kamar siapa?"

"Kamar kamu," bisik baekhyun lagi.

Mereka segera bangkit lalu menuju kamar sehun. Sehun waktu itu 17 tahun, masih duduk di bangku SMA. Wajah ganteng, malah mirip dengan sehun. Sebagai pemuda yang mulai masuk pubertas, obsesinya terhadap seks sangat besar. Mulai dari bacaan, majalah dan film porno banyak dia koleksi.

Di kamarnya pun banyak tertempel poster-poster porno. Di dalam kamar, mereka kembali berciuman di atas ranjang. Elusan, rabaan, dan remasan pada tubuh masing-masing sudah mulai gencar dilakukan. Sehun yang baru pertama kali menyentuh wanita terlihat sangat agresif. Tangannya segera melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh baekhyun. Kemudian sehun melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

"Ohh, Hun..." desah baekhyun ketika lidah sehun menjilati puting susunya sambil tangannya yang satu meremas buah dadanya. Sehun terus memainkan buah dada baekhyun dengan lidah dan tangannya sementara kontolnya yang sudah tegak digesek-gesekannya ke memek baekhyun.

"Uhh.. Sshh..." desah baekhyun sambil terpejam ketika lidah sehun turun menuruni perut lalu mulai menyusuri dan menjilati selangkangannya.

"Ooww.. Mmhh..." desah baekhyun makin keras ketika belahan memeknya terasa hangat dan nikmat waktu lidah sehun menjilatinya. Tubuh baekhyun agak melengkung merasakan nikmat ketika lidah sehun menjilati kelentitnya.

"Ohh.. Cepat masukkan, Hun.. Cepatlahh..." desah baekhyun.

Sehunmenurut. Setelah mengelap mulutnya yang basah oleh cairan memek baekhyun , sehun segera mengangkangi tubuh baekhyun. Diarahkan kontolnya ke lubang memek baekhyun. Tangan baekhyun segera memegang dan membimbing kontol sehun agar bisa masuk ke memeknya.

Setelah Sehun menekankan kontolnya, bless.. cleb.. cleb.. Kontol sehun sudah mulai keluar masuk memek baekhyun. Mata sehun terpejam sambil terus menyetubuhi baekhyun.

"Mmhh..." desah sehun di sela-sela genjotannya.

"Ohh.. Teruss.. Teruss.. Mmhh..." desah baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh adiknya itu. Sehun terus memompa.

"Mmhh.. Aku capek..." bisik sehun.  
"Gantian..." bisiknya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sehun mencabut kontolnya lalu merebahkan badannya. Baekhyun langsung bangkit lalu naik ke atas tubuh sehun dan mengarahkan lubang memeknya ke kepala kontol sehun. Kemudian dengan mata terpejam sambil memeluk tubuh sehun, pinggul baekhyun bergerak naik turun sesekali berputar dan menekankan memeknya keras ke kontol sehun.

Desahan-desahan kenikmatan memenuhi kamar sehun yang memang sudah terhias dengan poster-poster porno menambah suasana romantis adik kakak kandung tersebut. Tak lama gerakan baekhyun makin cepat dan keras, tangannya mencengkram pundak sehun. Dengan mata terpejam terdengar desahan panjang dari mulut baekhyun.

"Ohh.. Uuhh..." desah baekhyun sambil mendesakkan memeknya ke kontol sehun lebih dalam. Kemudian tubuhnya lemas.

"Sudah?" tanya sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu turun dari badan sehun. Sehun segera menaiki lagi tubuh baekhyun. Kembali kontolnya keluar masuk memek baekhyun lebih hebat karena sehun ingin segera mendapat kepuasan.

Semakin lama gerakan sehun semakin cepat, sampai akhirnya dengan cepat sehun mencabut kontolnya dari memek baekhyun. Kemudian disodorkan kontolnya ke mulut baekhyun. Setelah sedikit mengelap kontol sehun yang basah, baekhyun segera menghisap kontol sehun sambil mengcocoknya.

Tak lama kemudian baekhyun merasakan kontol sehun berdenyut dan terasa ada cairan hangat dan asin di lidahnya yang keluar dari kontol sehun. Sehun mengejang ketika air maninya menyembur di dalam mulut baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan tenang menelan semua air mani sehun, lalu menjilati sisa air mani yang ada di kepala kontol sehun sampai bersih. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh baekhyun.

"Kamu hebat," puji baekhyun

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengecup pipi baekhyun. Kemudian mereka bangkit lalu berpakaian.

persetubuhan dengan sehun berlangsung sampai sekarang walau baekhyun sudah menikah dengan chanyeol dan dikaruniai 2 orang anak. Bahkan menurut baekhyun juga, satu hari menjelang pesta pernikahan dengan chanyeol, dia dan sehun sengaja menyempatkan diri pergi ke hotel dan menumpahkan semua kasih sayang disana selama beberapa jam sebagai tanda hadiah perkawinan. Sehun juga sekarang sudah menikah, dikaruniai 1 orang anak.

END 💋


End file.
